En el Espejo
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [AU] [Two!Shot] Lo único que Kagome quería era librarlo de esa maldición, pero nunca imaginó que sería una mala elección.
1. Chapter 1

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**A**gradecimientos a: Sery por su opinión (L).

**A**dvertencia: El fic **no termina bien** espero tengan esto en cuenta.

* * *

**En el Espejo.**

**Capítulo 1: **_El espejo._

_Por: __Breen Martínez._

* * *

—¿Qué le gustaría comprar? —Preguntó la dueña de la tienda a la señora Higurashi.

—Por el momento estoy observando… —dijo, con una sonrisa. La mayor asintió mientras volvía a su lugar detrás de la barra.

Naomi seguía observando todo lo que había en aquella banda de antigüedades, su hija mayor Kagome, se iba a ir en un par de días y ella quería regalarle algo que le fuera de ayuda en su departamento. Pero nada parecía llamarle la atención, había ido a aquella tienda porque deseaba regalarle algo único a su hija y no algo que cualquier persona pudiera tener de manera fácil. Por ende esa tienda había parecido perfecta para lo que buscaba.

Sus ojos cafés recorrieron cada mueble que había en el local. Pero nada, ¿por qué absolutamente ningún objeto decía «llévame»? Suspiró y se ajustó la bolsa mientras daba media vuelta, pero entonces un ruido proveniente de su lado izquierdo la hizo voltear y entonces encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—Ese espejo… ¿qué precio tiene?

La señora canosa volteó y miró el espejo que su clienta señalaba. —¿Segura qué quiere comprarlo?

La señora se extrañó de aquella pregunta. —¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no querría hacerlo? —Se acercó al espejo y acarició el marco de madera—. La madera está bien tallada y es un espejo de cuerpo completo. A mi hija probablemente le gustará.

—Me han devuelto ese espejo muchas veces —confesó la dueña—, siempre dicen que está embrujado y huyen despavoridas.

Naomi nunca había sido una persona que se creía lo que decía la gente con facilidad. ¿Qué tal si todo eso era mentira para querer regresar el espejo qué se veía a leguas que era caro? Ella no se dejaría llevar por aquellos comentarios, había escogido ese espejo por algo y estaba completamente segura de que a su hija le encantaría.

—Me lo llevo —decidió, completamente segura—. ¿Cuánto va a ser?

La mujer le miró de forma desinteresada mientras volvía su vista a su revista.

—Lléveselo —dijo finalmente—, estoy segura de qué me lo regresará.

* * *

Kagome estaba en su nuevo hogar bajando las cajas del carro de mudanza. Estaba nerviosa por empezar a vivir sola, pero eso hacía las cosas más emocionantes. Cuándo terminó de bajar todas las cajas, pudo apreciar el departamento una vez más —lo había hecho antes cuándo buscaba dónde mudarse—, sin duda alguna era un departamento chico, ideal para una sola persona, pero aquello no era lo que le había llamado la atención.

Lo que le gustó de aquel lugar era la vista que había. Cómo su departamento estaba en un piso alto podía ver todas las casas desde arriba, las calles, los autos que transitaban y podía apostar que desde el balcón se vería hermosa la luna. Ese astro que le había llamado la atención desde que era una niña pequeña.

Sonrió mientras abría la puerta del balcón y salía para que la brisa le diera la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar. Miró hacía abajo, no se había equivocado sin duda alguna sobre el lugar.

A ella le gustaba la fotografía; le gustaba captar la belleza de las cosas en una foto. Siempre había buscado los lugares más hermosos para fotografiar y que fueran conocidos para los demás.

A pesar de que estudió algo completamente diferente a la fotografía, fue gracias a su amiga Sango que consiguió un trabajo en un estudio donde le pagaban bien. Tenía un buen empleo, le gustaba mucho la vida que tenía y, a pesar de amar a su familia, no quería seguir ahí. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer su propio hogar.

Suspiró mientras volvía a entrar en el departamento y buscaba entre sus pertenencias las bocinas para colocar música para que desempacar no fuera tan pesado cómo sabía que lo era.

Colocó una de sus canciones favoritas y rápidamente fue por un trapo para empezar a limpiar y acomodar. Sería un día largo.

* * *

Cuándo dieron las ocho de la noche, Kagome llevaba desempacado más de la mistad de sus cosas, sin embargo todavía faltaba mucho por hacer. Pero tenía hambre y estaba cansada, por lo tanto se metió a dar un año y posteriormente salió a comprar cosas para hacerse algo de comer.

El supermercado no estaba lejos, estaba dos cuadras caminando y fue eso lo qué hizo. Mientras iba caminando trató de grabarse la fachada de las casas que veía en el recorrido, fue así hasta que llegó al supermercado.

—¡Kagome!

Ella volteó, encontrándose con la figura de Ayame que venía de la mano de Kōga. —¡Ayame, Kōga! —Saludó, abrazándolos a ambos. Llevaba más de un mes sin verlos.

Cuándo se separó de ambos notó aquellas sortijas que brillaban en los dedos de ambos; sus anillos de casados. Ambos se habían casado cuándo estaban en la universidad, Kagome había tenido el privilegio de ser una de las damas de honor en la boda. Sonrió al verlos tan felices cómo los recordaba.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —Inquirió la pelirroja—. Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Acabo de mudarme —explicó mientras revolvía su cabello azabache—. ¿Ustedes viven por aquí?

—Sí —Kōga se separó un poco de ambas para ir por un carrito—. Vivimos a cuatro cuadras de aquí, ¿y tú?

—A dos —rió levemente por lo pequeño que resultaba ser el mundo.

—Bueno —Ayame volteó a ver a Kōga—, si necesitas ayuda para desempacar no dudes en avisarnos. —Dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga—. ¡Fue un placer volver a verte, Kag!

—Igual, Ayame —la abrazó de nueva cuenta. Sí que la había extrañado—. Los veo después.

—¡Hasta luego! —Dijeron ambos al unísono y desaparecieron de la vista de la pelinegra.

Kagome entró en el supermercado y escogió de forma rápida lo que se haría de cenar; unos hot-cakes. Aunque estaba lo suficientemente cansada cómo para desear llegar a su departamento, tirarse en el futón y no despertar hasta el día siguiente para continuar con sus deberes.

Suspiró, ojalá pudiera hacer eso; todavía tenía que revisar varias fotografías que había tomado para sus últimos clientes y tendría que revelarlas al día siguiente.

Pagó sus alimentos y regresó caminando por el mismo camino, está vez no prestó tanta atención a su alrededor, pero si recordó que Ayame le había dicho que ella a cuatro cuadras del supermercado, miró más allá y se dio cuenta de varias casas más. ¿Cuál sería la de Ayame y Kōga? Resultaba divertido ese acertijo, pero podía apostar que era aquella que tenía el jardín mejor cuidado y al que se le podía ver una figura cómo de un lobo en la entrada.

Rió internamente, Kōga y Ayame siempre habían tenido un amor especial por los lobos. Esa era una de las cosas que tenían en común.

* * *

Cuándo finalmente terminó de cenar y acomodó un poco las cajas para que no le estorbaran a la primera hora de la mañana cuándo saliera corriente de su departamento hacía el trabajo, se sentó en el pequeño futón y prendió la computadora para ver las imágenes que habían sido tomadas y habían agradado a sus clientes. Era un número considerable, lo que para otras personas consideraría una paga mayor pero por ende un trabajo más pesado.

Suspiró, tan siquiera ya tenía a la mano las fotos que tendría que revelar a la primera hora de la mañana para que en la tarde sus clientes no quedaran desilusionados. Pensó en llamar a Sango para decirle que ella llegaría primero y su amiga descansara un poco más —su amiga se había estado desvelando últimamente— pero al darse cuenta de que se había tomado más tiempo del necesario y que ya era tarde, desistió de la idea. Lo mejor sería dejarle un mensaje en la mañana.

Cerró su laptop y salió al balcón con su cámara en mano. Había adivinado; la luna se veía preciosa. Contractaba muy bien con las luces de la ciudad y sonrió al momento que se preparaba para tomar la fotografía.

Cuándo la hizo la observó por unos momentos y luego miró su nueva pared. En su habitación en casa de sus padres había tenido una pared completamente llena de fotografía de paisajes. Ahora mismo podía hacer lo mismo, con la diferencia de qué ahora podía hacerlo con todas las paredes.

Dejó la cámara en un pequeño mueble de manera y apagó las luces. Se metió en el futón y se tapó, había dejado la puerta de balcón abierto, por lo que la brisa nocturna refrescaba el departamento y lo hacía sentirse fresco. Pero Kagome tenía la costumbre de taparse aunque tuviera calor.

Cerró los ojos y se venció ante el sueño.

* * *

Se removió en el futón y abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia de alguien _mirándola. _Kagome nunca había creído en los fantasmas, no sólo porque nunca había visto uno, sino porque pensaba que solamente eran almas que se habían quedado atascadas en este mundo y que sólo necesitaban la ayuda de alguien para alcanzar la _vida eterna._

Por eso no sintió miedo, pero sí se extrañó, siempre había tenido el sueño ligero, por lo que siempre se levantaba ante la presencia de alguien en su habitación, pero ahora mismo no había nadie más aparte de ella, de eso estaba segura. Se levantó y talló un ojo con brusquedad, se dio cuenta de que todavía eran las cuatro de la mañana y que tenía más de dos horas de sueño todavía.

Se dejó caer hacía atrás de nuevo, abrazando su almohada en el proceso y esperando que el sueño llegara a ella. Pero nada, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? Todavía se sentía observada. Soltó un bufido y se dio la vuelta y fue entonces que lo vio.

_Estaba en el espejo._

Se sentó de nuevo movida por el pensamiento de que lo que estaba viendo no era real. Se talló ambos ojos y volteó de nuevo a ver el espejo y lo que se veía no era ni más ni menos que la figura de un ser humano atrapado en aquel espejo. Por su vestimenta Kagome dedujo que probablemente era un príncipe en otro tiempo, pero ¿por qué estaba ahí?

Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y se negaban a emitir tan siquiera un susurro. El soberano frente a ella tenía el cabello plateado, su traje tenía algunos bordes azules y otros amarillos. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, pero sus ojos ámbares la miraban detenidamente. Cómo si la conociera o quisiera algo de ella.

Respiró y exhalo un par de veces hasta que finalmente pudo articular una palabra.

—H-Hola —su voz salió temblorosa, ¿qué pasaba con ella?—. ¿Quién eres?

Él pareció reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, o más bien en el hecho de que ella lo estaba mirando y volteó su mirada a la luna. Cómo si buscara algo en ella o como si fuera más entretenido que mirar a la humana frente a él.

Despegó sus labios un poco y pronunció finalmente—: Sesshōmaru Taishō.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Chan, chan, chan~ ¿Llegaron hasta aquí? Son masoquistas, yo lo sé (?)xd. Siendo sincera el fic me ha dado dolores de cabeza, tenía la imagen de portada (me inspiré en una qué encontré por ahí[?]) y lo perdí. Pasé horas buscándolo. Tengo tres usb y en todas las busque, también en _san _google y en tumblr. ¿Tuve suerte? No c: vale ketchup. ¿Eso a qué viene? Necesitaba desahogarme(?)  
Ya, hablando _enserio _éste es otro experimento mío c: traté de hacer tragedia (creo que es más angustia) sin meter romance de por medio (¿no hay, breen? Poco, en realidad).  
En fin, ¡espero les haya causado curiosidad o les haya gustado el primer capítulo!(: Saben que es hecho con amor -corazones-. Por cierto, ¡gracias a las personitas que han estado stalkeando(?) mi ask! Un abrazo fuerte a ustedes y un beso (?)  
_Saludines._


	2. Chapter 2

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía._

**Advertencia: **OoC.

**Agradecimientos por los reviews a: **MaruRamone, Onna Bugeisha T, Okita Kagura, Guest, Bliss Aruasi, Zabitamt1975, Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu, chovitap, selajarg, karo, delilah, LuzAventurera y Faby Sama.

* * *

**En el espejo.**

**Capítulo 2: **_Sesshōmaru Taishō._

_Por: __Breen Martínez._

* * *

El silencio los rodeó. Kagome no tenía idea de qué decir y su acompañante no parecía tener indicios de querer decir algo. Parecía más entretenido mirando alrededor o volteando a ver a la luna, ignorándola a ella de manera casi olímpica. Higurashi tuvo que repetirse un par de veces que lo que estaba frente a ella era real para no ir directamente a lavarse la cara de manera urgente.

«No es un sueño, no es un sueño» se repitió mentalmente. Se sentó en el futón y volvió a observar al sujeto frente a ella. ¿Qué hacía una persona en un espejo? Y lo principal: ¿Cómo se había metido ahí? Era casi imposible que una persona deseara pasar su vida encerrado en un objeto que pasaría de persona en persona a lo largo del tiempo.

Además, decía que se llamaba Sesshōmaru Taishō y ese nombre no le resultó para nada familiar. ¿Qué había sido en otra época? En los libros de historia de su escuela nunca había visto ese apellido y ese nombre menos. Ahora, su vestimenta era lo único en lo que se basaba que era de la antigua realeza.

—Tú… —habló finalmente—… ¿Por qué estás _ahí_?

El peliplata pareció hacerle caso y se observó así mismo, cómo sino hubiera reparado que estaba en un espejo. O tal vez de verdad estaba tan concentrado en la noche que se presentaba.

Kagome esperó una respuesta, pero al pasar más de dos minutos se dio cuenta de que no la habría. Dejó escapar un suspiró sonoro y una mano viajó a su barbilla, mientras observaba a su nuevo c_ompañero _de departamento. Bueno, si él casi no hablaba, ¿cómo se supone que lo podría ella ayudar? Porque tampoco lo iba a dejar ahí metido.

—Me llamo Kagome, Kagome Higurashi —se presentó finalmente—. Mi mamá me regaló éste espejo, no sabía que estabas ahí adentro. ¿Quieres que te regrese a aquella tienda?

Él pareció pensarlo durante unos momentos. —No.

—Entonces —continuó la chica—, deberás decirme algo, _Sesshōmaru. _Eres un completo desconocido para mí.

Taishō se lo pensó. Era cierto, pero él tampoco conocía a la chica enfrente de él. Se quedó callado durante unos minutos más y luego arrugó el ceño al recordar las razones por las que estaba metido en aquel espejo que no tenía ni siquiera pinta de un hogar.

Miró a la chica enfrente de él y se dio cuenta de que tenía pinta de alguien del pasado. Pero sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, llevaba más de mil años en aquel espejo; había visto poco a poco cómo la humanidad progresaba y en los últimos años no dejaba de regresar a aquella odiosa tienda de antigüedades dónde la dueña no dejaba de quejarse de no poder vender el espejo. Le tenía harto.

—Era un príncipe heredero al trono —soltó finalmente—. Y me encerraron en el espejo.

—¿Por qué?

No contestó, recordarlo le provocaba furia. No era conocido por ser un buen futuro soberano, pero el miedo los había impulsado a contratar a aquella bruja para que hiciera eso con su persona. Había sido un día antes de su coronación, un sirviente había estado ayudándole a ponerse el traje imperial y mientras él se retiraba por un llamado que le hizo su padre, la bruja aprovechó para lanzarle el hechizo.

Todo había sido a sus espaldas y en el menor tiempo posible, sino se equivocaba sería menos de un minuto que aquello fue realizado. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Si la historia hubiera sido diferente él hubiera gozado de una vida —tal vez— lo suficientemente larga y hubiera podido llevar bien el reino por el que fue educado y privado de muchas cosas.

Kagome pensó que probablemente no le respondería y de todos modos no lo culpaba, ella era una desconocida para él. Pero en verdad siempre había sido una persona demasiado curiosa, todavía recordaba las veces en las que su madre le decía que cuando era pequeña no dejaba de preguntar muchas veces «¿por qué?» casi de manera consecutiva. Además de que no se rendía hasta obtener una buena respuesta.

Tal vez hubiera sido una buena detective; no dejaría que ningún detalle se le escapara. Ninguna respuesta quedaría sin resolver con ella a cargo. Pero claro, ese no fue la carrera que escogió.

—Miedo. —Escuchó finalmente y se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar eso.

Se reincorporó levemente, quedando de nueva cuenta sentada mirando a la impotente figura de Sesshōmaru. Probablemente él era muchísimo más alto que ella. —¿Quieres decir que por miedo te encerraron?

El peliplata asintió.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo, Kagome volteó de nueva cuenta a ver su celular. Todavía tenía tiempo para dormir, pero todo su sueño se había ido. Suspiró porque sabía que en la tarde se estaría durmiendo durante el trabajo, más considerando que cómo —la mayor parte del tiempo— no era tan pesado y probablemente se quedaría dormida sobre el mostrado siendo reprendida por Sango.

—Bien —dijo, levantándose y poniendo ambas manos en su cadera—. ¿Y cómo te saco de _ahí_?

Sesshōmaru quedó descolocado con la pregunta y volteó a ver a la femenina cómo sino le creyera. Porque efectivamente, no lo hacía. Taishō se había topado con mucha gente a lo largo de todo un siglo, gente que le prometió sacarlo, gente que estudiaba lo _paranormal _y que había hecho miles de cosas menos tratar de ayudarlo. Recordaba a la últimas personas que quisieron _ayudarlo;_ era una pareja que solamente querían prestigio, querían hacerse notar y habían creído que él era su boleto a la fama.

Ocuparon miles de formas y hasta llegaron a decir en un documental por _Internet _—él seguía sin entender qué era eso—, que él era una representación viva de un espíritu maligno. Hubiera reído si hubiera sido propio de él mismo. Mayor mentira no pudo haber ocupado la pareja, porque él no era ningún espíritu; porque para empezar, los espíritus son almas en _pena _y él no lo era.

Él era un humano maldito. Alguien que había sido encerrado en un espejo completamente _vivo _y sino envejecía era por magia de esa bruja cuyo nombre era desconocido hasta hoy en día por él.

—¿Vas a decirme, _Sesshōmaru_?

Siguió observando a la chica enfrente de él, se veía bastante normal y no parecía una loca que iría corriendo a decir que tenía un espíritu en su espejo. Pero, ¿enserio quería ayudarle? ¿No le jugaría una mala pasada? No podía fiarse de ella, aunque tuviera apariencia amistosa —y muy conocida— no dejaba de ser una desconocida. Una chica de un tiempo que no conocía.

—No.

El tono salió serio, cortante, cómo queriendo decir «no preguntes más». Pero Kagome era sin duda alguna el polo opuesto del príncipe y por eso sonrió y Taishō supo que vendrían todavía más preguntas. Preguntas que no se molestó en responder, ni siquiera volvió a dirigirle otra palabra a la chica u otra mirada. Siguió mirando el cielo de manera atenta, esperando encontrar en él una respuesta. Una buena respuesta.

Higurashi se cansó, dejando escapar un suspiro sonoro.

—No quieres ser ayudado, ese es tu problema —dijo, con evidente enojo—. Te ofrecía ayuda, ¿por qué no la tomas? ¡Quiero ayudarte!

—No.

—¿Por qué?

El peliplata la miró de manera dura. Higurashi se sintió por unos momentos intimidada, pero eso no hizo que su ceño fruncido se relajara y mucho menos que bajara sus puños apretados. El duelo de miradas siguió hasta que Kagome apartó la mirada y decidió tomar un poco de aire.

—No podrás.

Kagome miró por el gran ventanal, no tenía que ser una gran adivina cómo para saber que faltaba poco para que amaneciera y tuviera que ir a su trabajo. ¿Quién iba a decir que en su primer día en su nuevo departamento tendría semejante situación?

—¿No será…? —Dudó un poco, Sesshōmaru no era su amigo y se veía que tenía un carácter duro—. ¿Qué tienes miedo, Sesshōmaru?

Él frunció más el ceño y maldijo estar encerrado en aquel espejo y no poder ir a ningún otro lado. La pelinegra dejó de ver el cielo y lo encaró.

—¿No será que tienes miedo de qué salgan las cosas mal?

No contestó, pero la respuesta se plantó en su cerebro y se negaba a irse. ¿Miedo, él? Podía decirse que lo tenía, porque llevaba más de un siglo ahí, porque había visto morir a sus familiares mientras trataban de liberarlo y porque no sabía que pasaría cuándo fuera liberado. ¿A dónde iría? No tenía ningún familiar, no conocía la época, estaba solo a la deriva como si de un barco se tratase. Su ceño se relajó un poco, pero seguía metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta.

Escuchó los pasos de Kagome acercarse al espejo dónde estaba él y fue entonces que los ojos zafiros hicieron contacto con los ámbares. Ella los estudiaba tratando de encontrar algo en ellos, tratando de entender a tan enigmático ser que tenía enfrente.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Pidió, nunca podría vivir en paz sabiendo que había personas cómo Sesshōmaru sufriendo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Permaneció de nuevo callado y mientras le sostenía la mirada buscaba algún indicio de que estaba jugando, mintiendo, de qué no haría nada. Pero no lo encontró.

—Pronto. —Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

—¿Pronto? —Kagome dejó caer los brazos, de verdad descolocada con la respuesta—. ¿Pronto aparecerá la respuesta?

Él asintió.

Otro suspiro de parte de la chica mientras daba media vuelta y se metía a otro pequeño cuarto mientras jalaba una prenda consigo misma. Sesshōmaru recordó las palabras de Izayoi «en cada suspiro la vida se te escapa» pero el peliplata nunca hubiera imaginado cuánta razón tenía su madrastra.

* * *

Kagome salió del baño completamente vestida, había sido buena idea poner la ropa que se iba a poner en el baño a falta —todavía— de desempacar todas sus cosas. Salió con la toalla sobre su cabello mientras lo secaba, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que se había tardado más de lo pensado. De todas formas, se había quedado un rato más en la tina tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Miró a su nuevo compañero y lo vio mirando atentamente el cielo de nuevo. ¿Qué fetiche tendría con el firmamento?

—Está amaneciendo.

Kagome se sobresaltó levemente, no se había acostumbrado todavía a su voz. Fue a la cocina para hacerse un desayuno sencillo y luego salir corriendo rumbo al estudio de fotografía. Volteó cuándo vio los primeros rayos de luz entrar en el departamento y miró que su acompañante poco a poco desaparecía.

—¿Desapareces con el amanecer?

—No —aclaró él—. Solamente me oculto.

—Oh —Kagome se encogió de hombros y entonces fue a una de las cajas y sacó varios cobertores gruesos. Cerró el gran ventanal y entonces colocó los cobertores gruesos sobre la ventana, evitando que el sol entrara. Sesshōmaru la miró, estupefacto con lo que veía. Nunca nadie había hecho nada así por él —y es que estar de modo _oculto _no era nada bonito— si él no fuera tan orgulloso le hubiera dado las gracias en ese preciso momento.

»Con esto no tendrás que _ocultarte_ —aclaró la pelinegra y cuándo regresó a la cocina para empezar a desayunar dijo—: De nada.

* * *

Kagome salió más temprano de lo esperado y fue directamente a la parada a esperar que su transporte pasara, se encontró a sí misma admirando el vecindario y fue entonces que se preguntó si a Sesshōmaru le gustaría ver el mundo exterior qué tanto conocía ella. No se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos y acciones se mezclaron y cuándo menos se dio cuenta ya tenía la cámara lista para sacar las fotos necesarias.

Pudo haberse detenido, pudo haberse ahorrado esos pensamientos, pero en cambio enfocó la cámara y empezó a tomar las fotos que le mostraría al llegar al peliplata. Se detuvo cuándo su transporte llegó y tuvo que abordarlo, pero se dedicó a ver por la ventana, esperando encontrar algo que llamara su atención y que tal vez también la de Sesshōmaru.

Cuándo finalmente llegó al estudio, se dio cuenta de que el mensaje había sido recibido a tiempo ya que no había rastro alguno de Sango. Sacó las llaves y se dedicó a abrirlo, sabía que por llegar primero también le tocaba a ella limpiar el frente y barrer un poco.

Empezó con esas tareas a la vez que imprimía las fotografías que le habían encargado. Sango llegó tiempo después con una gran sonrisa, Kagome intuyó que su amiga había dormido mejor que anteriormente.

—Buenos días —saludó la castaña

—Buenos días, Sango. —Higurashi terminó de imprimir las fotos y estaba lista para guardarlas—. ¿Qué tal se sintió dormir horas extras?

Sango dejó sus cosas en su lugar. —Fue genial —reveló finalmente—, ya me hacía falta. —Confesó mientras veía los pedidos que tenían—. ¿El señor InuYasha no ha venido por sus fotos?

—No.

—Qué raro —Sango volvió a ver la hora—. Dijo que vendría temprano, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

Kagome iba a decir algo cuándo la puerta corrediza fue abierta dejando ver a un nuevo cliente. Ambas lo reconocieron como el _señor InuYasha _y enseguida fue la pelinegra por las fotografías. No le había prestado mucha atención al hombre anteriormente, pero si lo observaba detenidamente tenía algo de similitud con Sesshōmaru.

Le entregó las fotos a su cliente y éste se despidió después de agradecer por el trabajo. Parecía que alguien lo esperaba dentro del auto.

—Sango… —inició otra conversación ella—. ¿Tú crees en la reencarnación?

La castaña pareció pensárselo durante unos minutos. —Sí —dijo firme, sin vacilar—. No creo que todo se deba a simple _parecido,_ además hay personas que a veces recuerdan haber estado en algún lugar completamente diferente a su realidad diaria.

Higurashi pensó sus palabras.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió Sango—. ¿Acaso recuerdas algo de una vida pasada? —Pareció emocionarse.

—Era simple curiosidad.

* * *

Terminó saliendo más tarde de lo que imaginó. Pero, después de todo, ¿qué tanto había esperado habiendo tantas graduaciones, nuevos ingresos y festejos de por medio? Y a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que hacer la imagen del señor InuYasha y su parecido con su compañero de departamento no dejaba de parecerle algo más que simple coincidencia. Todavía no sabía nada importante de la vida de Sesshōmaru; no tenía idea si había tenido hermanos ni cómo eran, pero no descansaría hasta descubrirlo.

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran las seis de la tarde, Sango se había quedado a cerrar el estudio. Ambas ya no vivían por el mismo vecindario, así que irse juntas ya no era algo tan necesario, además de que estaba segura de que Miroku iría por ella. Solía ser anteriormente un mujeriego, pero había cambiado gracias a Sango y sin duda alguna se preocupaba con ella a pesar de todo.

Mientras esperaba el autobús de nuevo miró el cielo oscurecido y se dio cuenta de que ahora no necesitaría tener que poner esa sábana para tapar la luz solar. Estaba algo cansada, de eso no había duda, pero su curiosidad por saber sobre el pasado de su compañero de departamento era muchísimo mayor.

Pero sabía que lo complicado de todo eso sería hacer que él hablara.

¿Quién había sido Sesshōmaru Taishō en el pasado?

Trató de imaginárselo, con una corona y con el traje que actualmente portaba. ¿Sería de esa clase de príncipes que convivía cerca de su pueblo? Negó rotundamente, probablemente sería de la clase de príncipe que veía nada más a las personas y seguía con su semblante neutro de siempre.

Pero ¿eso había sido suficiente para meterlo dentro de un espejo?

Cuándo estuvo dentro del medio de transporte se dedicó a ver las fotografías para seleccionar cuáles les mostraría al peliplata para que de cierta forma conociera el paisaje mañanero y no sólo se conformara con el nocturno. Aunque él parecía más del tipo de persona que gozaba de ver el cielo en vez de las construcciones.

Desgraciadamente ella no tenía fotos del cielo.

* * *

El camino para llegar a casa hubiera resultado más corto sino se le hubiera olvidado que se acababa de mudar y no tenía nada de comida en su nevera. Así que ahora se encontraba abriendo la puerta mientras dejaba las grandes bolsas —y pesadas, sobre todo pesadas— en el suelo tratando de encontrar la dirección en la que tenía que girar la llave y se abriera la puerta _de una buena vez._

Suspiró de nuevo y cuándo estaba a punto de darse por vencida, escuchó la voz de Sesshōmaru desde el interior.

—Se gira a la derecha.

Kagome se sobresaltó levemente pero después movió la llave hacía la derecha, sin todavía lograr abrir la puerta.

—¿Por qué no abre? —Susurró para sí misma.

Fue en ese momento que reparó en qué algo debería estar ejerciendo presión de más y con un pie hizo que las bolsas se movieron un poco hacía el lado derecho, lejos de la puerta. Fue en ese momento que finalmente la puerta se abrió y el gran espejo con Sesshōmaru dentro le dieron la bienvenida.

Ella le sonrió mientras él solamente se limitaba a dirigir la mirada hacia otro lado. Kagome notó que veía el ventanal notablemente interesado y después de cerrar la puerta quitó la gran colcha que hacía que nada se viera y entonces la luna se mostró en su lugar en el firmamento. Vio —por lo que parecían ser unos segundos— un brillo en los ojos ámbares por ver aquel astro.

Kagome no prendió la luz, le bastó con el foco de la cocina, pero toda su hambre se fue y corrió rápidamente por su laptop para enseñarle las fotografías a Sesshōmaru.

Se pasaron toda la noche conversando acerca de cómo era el mundo en la actualidad. Kagome fue la única que habló durante más de dos horas, pero sabía que era escuchada atentamente. Trató de explicar todas las fotos lo más que pudo y cuándo finamente el sueño la venció, prometió que para la siguiente vez trataría de tomar más fotografías para que él conociera más cosas.

Ese día lo único que pudo sacarle a Sesshōmaru fue que solía ver la luna al lado de su hermana menor: Rin.

* * *

Las noches siguientes fueron iguales, siempre había algo nuevo que contar. Un nuevo lugar sobre el cual platicar, igual que poco a poco logró saber cosas sobre Sesshōmaru Taishō.

Descubrió que él tenía dos medios hermanos: InuYasha y Rin, pero él parecía llevarse mejor con su media hermana. Su madre había muerto en una guerra, había sido en una emboscada cuándo él apenas empezaba a caminar. Su padre contrajo matrimonio cuándo él tenía ocho años y su medio hermano nació cuando él tenía diez años. Rin nació cuando él tenía catorce, pero la niña siempre le agradó desde el primer instante.

Kagome también descubrió que no se había equivocado al pensar en qué clase de príncipe había sido el peliplata. Sin embargo él le aclaró que siempre había sido así y nunca fue muy comunicativo con nadie; además, siendo el futuro sucesor de la corona, siempre había tenido que estar metido en varias clases con diferentes maestros, siendo todos ellos lo suficientemente estrictos cómo para acaparar todo su tiempo.

Sintió un poco de pena por él, parecía no haber disfrutado de muchas cosas. Sin embargo cuándo hablaba de su hermana menor y de todo lo que ella una vez lo arrastró a hacer, parecía no arrepentirse de nada.

—Encerrado en ese espejo —se animó a preguntar una noche—, ¿viste a alguno de tus familiares, ya sabes… morir?

—Sí —dijo él, sin vacilar—. A _todos_.

Ese día no hablaron más de lo necesario y Kagome terminó yéndose a dormir más temprano del que lo había hecho los últimos días. Sin embargo, por la mañana, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, Sesshōmaru le hablaba poco como de costumbre y no volvieron a tocar ese tema nunca más.

Pero a pesar de todo, el deseo de sacar a Sesshōmaru de su cautiverio se hizo muchísimo más fuerte.

_En ese momento no sabía que su deseo le costaría muy caro._

* * *

Fue una tarde lluviosa de sábado que ambos habían iniciado su rutina antes de tiempo, mientras Sesshōmaru contestaba las preguntas de Kagome, quién se mantenía comiendo en ese momento, que la femenina se atrevió finalmente a hacer una de las preguntas que habían estado rodando su mente desde hace mucho tiempo atrás

—Sessh —había encontrado un diminutivo para su nombre tan largo—. ¿Qué harías si fueras libre de ese espejo?

Taishō se lo pensó durante unos momentos, los momentos en los que veía cómo la lluvia poco a poco caía mojando todo a su paso. Le tuvo envidia a cada planta que era mojada, a cada cosa que pudiera sentir la lluvia.

—Vivir. —Y esta vez no fue un tono frío, carente de emoción. Sesshōmaru no se dio cuenta, pero su tono sonó anhelante y Kagome lo relacionó a todo lo que estuvo privado en su vida anterior.

Higurashi dejó de lavar los trastes y fue hasta el gran ventanal, admirando la lluvia que parecía eterna. Sonrió levemente mientras la brisa del agua le acariciaba el rostro y lo mojaba levemente.

Volteó a ver a su acompañante y entonces captó algo en el espejo que antes no había visto; unas letras. Sintió curiosidad y entonces se acercó poco a poco. Sesshōmaru se desconcertó con esa nueva actitud pero igual no dijo nada y se mantuvo tan serio como siempre.

—¿Sabías que había unas letras aquí?

Cerca, cada vez ella se encontraba más y más cerca….

Y entonces, Sesshōmaru reaccionó. Todo eso era una trampa, lo intuía.

—Kagome, aléjate. —Su voz sonó dura, demandante. Pero Higurashi seguía acercándose cada vez más—. Kagome.

_Y es que nunca hay que fiarse de una bruja._

Pero Higurashi no reaccionaba, no entendía esas letras y su cuerpo parecía moverse solo. ¿Qué querían decir esas letras? Se acercó cada vez más, la voz de Sesshōmaru sonaba como un leve zumbido y ella no fue capaz de detenerse. Si tan sólo no hubiera volteado se habría podido salvar.

_Pero había volteado y ahora no había marcha atrás._

* * *

Todo a sus alrededores se volvió negro y entonces Kagome finalmente reaccionó, sintiéndose dentro de algo y cuándo vio a Sesshōmaru recargando sus manos en el espejo se dio cuenta de que había logrado liberarlo… pero había quedado ella adentro. Se desesperó, eso no era lo que había querido, empezó a golpear con fuerza el espejo, tratando de salir, tratando de romperlo. Sesshōmaru trató de cierta forma volver a entrar en aquel objeto, pero todo parecía inútil. _Todo era inútil._

—¡No quiero estar aquí! —Exclamó finalmente Kagome, desesperada—. ¡Sesshōmaru!

Ella sentía que el aire le faltaba, que no podía moverse con libertad y tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Sesshōmaru en verdad trató de volver a entrar en el espejo, Kagome había sido la única persona que se había mostrado amable con él y no podía permitir que quedara atrapada.

Las palabras seguían ahí y él trató de pronunciarlas para saber si eso hacía que volviera a entrar en él, pero nada sucedió. La desesperación en la pelinegra cada vez se hacía más latente y él se llevó ambas manos a su cabello, jalándolo levemente para tratar de descubrir qué hacer.

Sin embargo notó algo; estaba desapareciendo. Poco a poco sus manos parecían borrosas y ya no sentía los dedos. Kagome también lo notó.

—¿Acaso creía que iba a dejarlo libre tan fácilmente? —La bruja que anteriormente lo había encerrado, apreció de nuevo ante la mirada de ambos.

A Kagome la desubicó la juventud de la bruja enfrente de ella, pero inmediatamente pensó que todo eso era artificial. Ella tenía los ojos rojos y su cabello negro estaba largo hasta su cintura. Vestía de manera normal para la época de la chica, ¿acaso habría estado viviendo entre ellos todo el tiempo?

—El trato fue deshacerme de usted. —Aclaró ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro que significaba que tenía algo entre manos.

Y eso no era para nada bueno.

—Ella no tiene nada qué ver. —Aclaró el peliplata, ignorando por unos momentos que estaba empezando a desaparecer.

—Ella trató de liberarlo —dijo la femenina—, ¿no merece un castigo por tal fechoría?

Kagome permaneció inquieta, sabía que algo vendría. Trató de tranquilizarse, no era momento para perder la compostura pero sabía que no podía hacer gran cosa metida en ese espejo. Ni siquiera podía romperlo.

Taishō apretó los puños y frunció aún más el ceño. Odiaba a la hechicera enfrente de él, solamente le había traído desgracia la cual no era ni siquiera justificada. Y ahora Kagome iba a ser otra víctima más.

—Déjala ir.

Ella sonrió. —¿Está seguro?

El ex soberano asintió y la hechicera rió, sus carcajadas resonaron por todo el departamento y entonces tronó los dedos. Sesshōmaru volteó a ver a Kagome, esperando que ella fuera liberada, pero solamente fue un espectador de cómo el espejo se rompía en miles de fragmentos minúsculos.

Él fue incapaz de decir una palabra, miró atentamente cada fragmento esparcido en el suelo. Apretó los labios con fuerza y le dedicó una de sus peores miradas a la hechicera la cual seguía sonriendo triunfal mientras lo veía a él desaparecer poco a poco.

¿Quién iba a decir que no podría ni siquiera vivir estando fuera del espejo?

—Ella estará bien —proclamó la mujer, para darle sólo un poco de consuelo al alma del príncipe—. Regresará en su próxima vida. Tal vez usted lo haga también.

Pero ese _tal vez _no era nada seguro. Y, mientras poco a poco desaparecía, Sesshōmaru trató de grabarse a fuego la imagen de aquella hechicera. Porque si llegara a reencarnar él se encargaría de eliminarla con sus propias manos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Reviews anónimos: **

**Guest: **Me alegro que te gustara mi historia, sé qué hay mucha tragedia rodando por ahí, pero como dije antes: es un experimento. Quería poder escribir tragedia sin sentirme triste (como suele ser típico) por eso es mi pequeño experimento. Espero te guste a pesar del giro que ha dado. ¡El siguiente fic será de humor! Espero verte por ahí también; se publicará el catorce de Mayo.

**Karo: **¡Esa era la idea! Y la verdad es qué escribir sobre ésta pareja es un privilegio. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Delilah: **¡Aquí lo tienes! Disfrutarlo (:

**LuzAventurera:** ¡Tocaya! ¡Aquí está! (: ¿Mis primeros… fics?o.o ¡¿Estuviste ahí?! *se emociona* Entonces… ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo dado! Es lindo saber que todavía hay lectores de ese tiempo. (Me siento vieja) Sí, lo sé. Tenía el fetiche de matar a Kag y hacerla sufrir. ¡Ahora es a Sessh! xD

* * *

¡Listo! Después de más de 95 horas les traje finalmente la actualización(: sé qué dije que era un fic de tres capítulos pero por la extensión del tercero quedó en dos. En fin, ¿a alguien le gustó el final? ¿Alguien lo odió? ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? Yo lo amé, me gusta pensar en cierta idea que si llevó a cabo será en un tiempo muy largo xD Pero por el momento sigo pensándolo (:

¡Ya le puse imagen al fic! ¿Alguien tiene la otra imagen? ¿La qué iba antes? ¿Me la pasan? Les amaré de por vida si me la pasan u-u. Em... No tengo nada más que decir. ¡Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura!

Un saludo.


End file.
